Irremediablemente juntos
by RedGlassesGirl
Summary: Yuuri esta destinado a una sola persona, Wolfram. Hasta en una realidad alternativa nacido como Mazoku y sirviendo como soldado de la realeza el destino sabria guiarlo hacia la meta, su felicidad. Semi-UA, WolfYuuRam.


**Aclaraciones:**

—diálogos.

"_pensamientos"._

(N/A: nota del autor)

[1], [2], etc. Notas al pie.

*para estar al tanto de mis actualizaciones pueden visitar mi Livejournal, busquen la dirección en mi perfil*

**Pareja:** Wolfyuu/Yuuram.

**Advertencia:** Lemon, sexo explicito. Violencia, sangre, escenas fuertes.

**UA:** universo alternativo, pero se maneja dentro del canon de la historia que conocemos.

* * *

**Capítulo 0 – Prólogo. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

— Woow… ¿y qué hace eso? — preguntó Yuuri interesado acerca del artefacto frente a él. No estaría ahí observando esa máquina si no le hubieran confirmado que era la versión final del producto, cualquiera tendría miedo si no a los inventos de Anissina.

Como siempre el diseño era ostentoso y en parte ridículo, una cabina similar a una maquina de fotografías instantáneas como las que tenían en Japón, pero algo más redondeado pareciendo un casco gigante de astronauta con antenitas en forma de corazón. Tenía una palanca con una bolita roja y una botonera al mejor estilo Arcade, por un momento se recordó con seis años abatiendo en el Packman a su padre antes de volver a la realidad.

— ¡Este es mi último invento "Cuéntame-de-quien-es-mi-corazón-kun"! Su funcionalidad puede ser discutida, pero le aseguro que será el furor de toda feria que lo tenga en él. Muchas personas afirman que estamos destinados a una persona en particular durante nuestras vidas, o tal vez algunas, pero las variables deberían ser limitadas a un número racional de menos de dos dígitos. Algunos le llaman media naranja o almas gemelas, pero yo prefiero un término menos empalagoso como "persona predestinada". ¿No le gustaría saber quiénes son sus posibles personas predestinadas su majestad?

— Un momento, ¿acaso estás diciendo que esta máquina lo que hace es decirte con quien te vas a casar? ¿Es como la maquina adivinadora de la fortuna en el amor o la bruja de la bola de cristal de las casas de video games?

— No es algo tan burdo como eso. Usted no está limitado a hacer lo que diga la maquina, esta es meramente informativa. Los datos que usted ingrese lo harán una persona única e irrepetible y la maquina le ofrecerá ciertas coincidencias compatibles, pero si desea seguir los consejos de "Cuéntame-de-quien-es-mi-corazón-kun" o no y elegir a una persona de la lista para compartir su vida es decisión de usted. Claro que la maquina asegura amor para toda la vida y compatibilidad al 100% con cada uno de esos candidatos, pero no significa que sus relaciones amorosas con personas que no estén en su lista sean un total fracaso, solo tendría menor porcentaje de felicidad.

— Claro, es una máquina para adivinar con quién te puedes casar… — lo medito unos segundos dubitativo. — ¡Me parece genial! ¡Vamos a ver con quien me casare!

Alegre observó el monitor y un gran anuncio que decía COMENZAR AHORA. Inicio el juego y utilizando la palanca selecciono las opciones para completarlas.

_Nombre: Shibuya Yuuri._

_Sexo: masculino._

_Raza: mestizo._

_Lugar de nacimiento: otro mundo._

_Características: Maou._

— ¿Anissina estás segura que con solo tan poca información va a funcionar? ¿No necesita edad, fecha de nacimiento, tipo de sangre, el zodiaco o algo así?

— El cuestionario básico es suficiente, aunque si quiere agregar información extra es posible. Pero la maquina cuenta con un avanzado sistema de reconocimiento de maryoku y otras energías que hace la identificación de cada espécimen…— la inventora hizo una pausa y medito algo antes de corregirse. —…Individuo… única e irrepetible. La cantidad de información solo puede llegar a incrementar o reducir el número de coincidencias para encontrar su mejor opción como pareja.

La maquina emanaba una extraña luz que conectaba las antenitas en forma de corazón, al parecer si estaba haciendo algún proceso extraño de reconocimiento, y seguramente para funcionar estaba chupando su propia energía mágica. Todas los inventos terminaban haciendo lo mismo, se daba cuenta porque siempre usar algo de Anissina lo dejaba ligeramente agotado, aunque con la cantidad de maryoku que poseía como Maou le era más leve que a los demás conejillos de indias que la inventora solía capturar.

INICIAR BUSQUEDA. Yuuri presionó el botón.

CARGANDO…

1 COINCIDENCIA ENCONTRADA.

— ¿Solo una? No sé si me decepciona o lo hace más emocionante. Por fin tendré una novia, ¡y no tengo que esforzarme más en mi búsqueda por el amor!

COINCIDENCIAS ENCONTRADAS:

LORD WOLFRAM VON BIELEFELD.

El mensaje titilo en el centro de la pantalla en letras grandes mayúsculas y de color blanco brillante.

* * *

— No puedo creerlo…

El rubio caminaba a su lado con una gran sonrisa de felicidad, su padrino, el consejero y el general mazoku se mantenían detrás de ellos. Ambos hermanos mayores del mazoku de fuego mostraban ligera diversión y un aire alegre, y como era de esperarse…Günter no. Sin hacer mucho caso a los murmullos del hombre de largos cabellos violetas que estaba desilusionado por no salir en la lista de personas predestinadas para su querido Maou, los otros dos hombres se mostraban contentos.

— ¿No es genial?

— ¿He? ¿Por qué?

— Ya no necesitas continuar con, ¿cómo es que lo llamas siempre?, tu búsqueda en el amor. Me tienes a mí desde el principio, y soy el mejor candidato. — Orgullo no le faltaba nunca acerca de si mismo, pero no todos los días todo el mundo coincidía con él en que era la persona predestinada para el moreno. Y lo mejor de todo, no necesitaba preocuparse en tener que competir con alguien más, aunque lo habría hecho con todo lo que tenia, porque era el único de la lista para Yuuri.

— Pero. ¿Cómo puede ser esto? No solo es que solamente tengo una persona predestinada cuando todos al menos consiguieron cinco, sino que ¡encima es un hombre! ¿No sería más normal al menos uno de cada sexo? Para poder elegir al menos.

— La compatibilidad entre personas no se ve afectada por ese tipo de cosas, tiene más que ver con la esencia o el alma de una persona, Majestad. — comentó su padrino.

— Pero, ¡es raro! ¿Creen que si la hubiese usado en la Tierra sería diferente? Digo, aquí todos piensan que el alma es lo más importante, y no digo que no lo sea, pero tal vez si la hubiera usado allá podría haberme dado el nombre de alguna chica… ¡Eso es!, tal vez la maquina no ha contado mis coincidencias con personas de la Tierra.

— Pero aunque su alma pertenezca originalmente a este mundo, cuando ingreso las características regionales la maquina contaba con ambas dimensiones, ¿no debería eso significar que la búsqueda la realiza en ambos lados?

— Gwendal tiene razón, si alguno de nosotros hubiese agregado en la información extra que también quería resultados del otro mundo seguro tendríamos más coincidencias. Pero usted aclaro eso desde las opciones generales al principio, seguramente la maquina realizo la búsqueda completa.

Sentía que Conrart y Gwendal le estaban llevando la contra con demasiado entusiasmo, pero lo que decían tenía mucho sentido.

— Lo ves Yuuri, soy la mejor opción de dos mundos, ¿no te sientes afortunado?

— Bueno…el destino si parece ser maravilloso. Pero qué hay de ti, seguro tienes más coincidencias que yo.

Yuuri no había visto los resultados de la máquina para Wolfram, porque él había sido el primero en ofrecerse voluntariamente para testear el aparato, cosa que lo hizo también el primero en años de historia en ofrecerse voluntariamente para algo que tenía que ver con Anissina. La sonrisa del rubio se ilumino tanto que pensó que podría quedarse ciego, en estos momentos el rubio realmente parecía un bishounen de manga shoujo con todos los brillos y adornos a su alrededor.

Yuuri presintió lo que se venía y sentía que no iba a gustarle.

— Tengo solo una también. — dijo orgulloso el mazoku y le dedico una mirada al moreno que le dio a entender que quería con todas sus ganas que le pregunte quien era su coincidencia. Pero Yuuri prefirió divagar y hacerse el tonto, así que Wolfram continúo su conversación solo. — ¡Eres tú! Lo sabía, no podía ser que no aparecieses en mi lista, y además fuiste el único. Tenias razón desde el principio, que estemos comprometidos es el destino, nuestro destino es estar juntos.

"_Ah…si. Recuerdo mis palabras en aquella ocasión. ¿Qué estábamos haciendo aquel día, entrenando en el patio? Pero lo que él piensa no es a lo que yo me refería…Debería pensar más en lo que sale de mi boca a veces, algún día podría realmente lastimarlo dándole ilusiones." _

Se sintió más preocupado al ver lo contento que se encontraba el rubio. Tal vez también era el destino que esto pasara y el momento justo para tener esta conversación. No podía dejarlo pensar más tiempo que las cosas serian de esta manera, Anissina había dicho que pese a lo que diga la maquina no significaba que sería infeliz si escogía otra persona que no esté en su lista y se suponía que con una pareja debería sentirse cómodo y contento. Que Wolfram sea un hombre no lo ponía para nada cómodo. Lo mejor sería dejar las cosas claras de una vez.

— Wolfram, todo esto de la maquina, el destino y nosotros comprometidos realmente suena genial, sí que es impresionante que se den casualidades así, pero creo que no me siento del todo cómodo con que la persona que se supone sea mi compañero para toda la vida sea un hombre. Mira…aunque la maquina diga lo que diga, yo no creo que esta sea mi mejor elección. — Yuuri se explico de la manera más suave y amable que pudo, Wolfram se veía disgustado, y sabía que eso pasaría pero él ya había dado lo mejor de sí para decirlo. ¿Sería peor si mintiera, no? O si no dijera nada, al fin y al cabo no sería mentir pero tampoco ser sincero.

— Nunca voy a entender porque no puedes estar feliz con este compromiso. ¿Soy yo verdad? Soy yo el que no te convence. Puedes decirlo directamente, no soy un niño Yuuri, y es deprimente que siempre estés poniendo otras escusas de por medio. ¿Podrías comportarte como un verdadero rey y decirme las cosas como se deben?

Gwendal se mostraba incomodo, Conrart debatía entre que hacer y si intervenir o no en esto, y Günter tomo una postura defensiva mientras observaba a carda parte en la pelea sin saber que decir para que alguno no termine lastimado.

— ¡No! ¡Wolfram entendiste todo mal! Tú no tienes ningún problema, es decir…mírate. Eres realmente una persona maravillosa, pero también eres un chico. Ya no se cómo decir esto, ¡somos ambos hombres! ¿Nadie lo entiende acaso? Tú y yo somos dos chicos, me desespera que a nadie le importe eso. Yo NO PUEDO estar con un chico, simplemente no puedo.

— ¡¿Y cuál es el problema? ¡Yo tampoco te entiendo Yuuri! O eres muy cobarde para decirme la verdad o tienes miedo de ser feliz, sigo mirándote y no te comprendo. A veces siento que nunca lo voy a hacer. ¿Acaso no importa como sea yo, o las cosas que hago por ti preocupándome y cuidándote cuando te metes en problemas? ¿Sabes lo complicado que ha sido para mí tratar de entenderte todo este tiempo, estar siempre tras de ti de un lado para otro metiéndome en lugares impensables para resacarte? Estuve en lugares que NUNCA hubiera imaginado poder soportar por ti, por darte tus caprichos. Y me he rebajado a niveles impensables para un noble con tal de darle una oportunidad a las cosas extrañas de las que hablabas. ¿Y todo eso no importa porque soy un hombre? ¿No importa nada de lo que yo pueda ofrecer? ¿Todo mi esfuerzo?

— Yo no quería decir eso, tu sabes que si es importante, pero…

— Sabes, tú no eres el único que tiene que dar su brazo a torcer y olvidar sus principios para que esta relación funcione. Yo también he hecho mis sacrificios. Fue difícil y hasta algunas cosas parecían impensables para mi, ¿pero sabes qué?, al final por mas loco que pareciera yo estoy feliz y aprendí a adaptarme y estar contento con esos cambios. Yo ya lo hice, yo decidí darle una oportunidad a esto por mas difícil que fuera…

— No puedo, Wolfram…

— Eso es todo lo que necesitaba oír. Al parecer después de todo realmente no te importa quién soy yo, sino simplemente que soy un hombre ¿verdad?, al menos para ser tu pareja. No te preocupes entiendo que en el fondo si sabes apreciarme, pero en este momento eso no es lo que me interesa. — Wolfram termino de hablar y corrió la vista hacia otro lado dando por terminado el tema.

Habían llegado a la puerta del salón de reuniones hace unos momentos mientras discutían, dentro estaban esperando miembros de la embajada de Farrel que pertenecían a una raza semejante a lo que Yuuri consideraría un elfo, de acuerdo a los estándares de la Tierra y películas como El señor de los anillos o juegos de roll como Warhammer la ente con orejitas puntiagudas eran elfos. Estas personas pacificas se vieron envueltas en la guerra y fueron obligados a tomar armas y desconfiar de los demás países cerrando sus puertas, pero ahora se daba la oportunidad de hablar y él confiaba que ellos entenderían sus intenciones de paz.

Wolfram en ese estado podría ser un problema, no dudaba que supiera comportarse frente a personas importantes ya que tenía más experiencia que el mismo con esto de las reuniones y la nobleza. Pero si era una persona difícil de manejar, y aunque nunca desacataría sus órdenes, en ese estado podría ser más rudo o impertinente de lo normal. Yuuri en el fondo estaba algo nervioso de este encuentro con sus visitantes, no con miedo de hablar en público o socializar como solía sucederle, sino de fallar. Quería dar una buena impresión dentro de lo posible, y por primera vez pondrían a los extraños antes que sus amigos.

En el fondo, como rey, era una decisión racional. En ese momento los demás presentes coincidirían en cierta forma con lo que iba a hacer. — Wolfram, me parece que lo mejor es que fueras a descansar un poco…

Su prometido por supuesto estaba enojado, emanaba la indignación en un aura a su alrededor. — Como órdenes. — contesto tajante luego de su silencio y una mirada que le hizo a Yuuri revolver por dentro, se dio la vuelta y se fue a paso rápido y decidido.

— ¡No, Wolfram, no es…! No te enojes así... — El Maou exhalo en una mueca de disgusto, todo esto de la pelea le había puesto de pésimo humor. Intentando hacer poco caso a la incomodidad de la situación decidió continuar con su deber. Abrió la puerta y cuando se dispuso a entrar se encontró con los invitados cerca de la salida.

Cinco hombres, entre jóvenes y adultos, de diferentes contexturas y características compartían la misma vestimenta. Los trajes eran refinados tabardos largos hasta el piso atadas con un cinto a la cintura sobre unos pantalones bastantes anchos y ajustados en los tobillos, un pequeño manto con hombreras cubría hasta el nacimiento de sus pechos. Poseían algunas joyas como adornos, pero estas no eran muy elaboradas, sino mas bien distintos tipos de piedras y minerales apenas trabajados con algún que otro ornamento en metal que las sostenía a las ropas. Pese a que no perdían para nada ese toque formal sus atuendo se mostraban rústicos al lado de lo que solían ostentar los pueblos humanos por ejemplo.

La capital de Farrel se encontraba sumergida en los bosques del Norte del mundo, y no tenía nada que envidiar a nadie en cuento a tecnología, pero mantenían la pureza natural. Muchos otros países que codiciaban el poder y la riqueza los habían catalogado como a una raza inferior y atrasada, hasta barbárica, intentando desmerecerlos para así invadir y tomar posesión de las riquezas minerales que abundaban en la zona. Por eso el pueblo de los Farrelianos opto por cortar relaciones con el mundo y sumergirse aun mas en las profundidades de sus bosques encantados tomando la posición neutral a menos que les atacasen, eran pacifistas pero no ilusos. Estos hombres no se veían interesados en la guerra o las cuestiones por las que luchasen Mazokus y Humanos, o Humanos y el que sea (los de los problemitas de socialización eran siempre los humanos), pero si estaban interesados en dejar de verse relegados a encerrarse en su propio territorio. Sería interesante aliarse en paz con los Mazokus y así darle la posibilidad a que nuevas generaciones pudieran salir al mundo a explorar nuevas tierras.

Por alguna razón estos hombres bastante evolucionados en cuestiones de paz interior y con poca preocupación por mantener apariencias frívolas o intentar hacerse ver ante otras personas, estaban disgustados. Yuuri ya se cuestionaba si había cometido algún error que los ofendiera, como llegar tarde a su cita o si hasta habían encontrado algún problema mientras se habían hospedado desde el día anterior en el castillo. Veces anteriores teniendo invitados en el castillo le había sucedido que la gente de otros países podría ofenderse por cualquier idiotez, como tener o no huevos en su desayuno o que el baño lo considerasen sucio cuando hasta la última baldosa relucía en él. Claro que él no era idiota como para no comprender que solo eran excusas que la gente ponía para encontrar algo con que desmerecer a sus anfitriones y así intentar mantenerse ellos en una posición superior donde perdonar esas "pequeñas faltas de cortesía" los dejara ser falsamente bondadosos.

Pero estos hombres no parecían ser así, eso le daba más miedo de haber cometido un error. Los cinco invitados hicieron una profunda reverencia ante él, a la cual Yuuri respondió por costumbre japonesa. Gwendal como siempre frunció su ceño, Günter hizo una mueca de preocupación y Conrart sonrió divertido. No importa cuántas veces le dijeran que nunca un rey bajaba la cabeza ante nadie, por mayor o menor rango que esa otra persona tuviera, el moreno siempre respondía las reverencias con otra reverencia sin darse cuenta y luego se mostraba inquieto en pedirles disculpas silenciosas enviándoles miraditas por olvidar ese detalle continuamente.

El hombre a la cabeza del grupo era el más viejo de todos, pero no como un abuelo sino como un hombre de mediana edad y facciones aun frescas y bien marcadas. Cabe destacar que todos poseían singular belleza, pero no como Yuuri esperaba de un "elfo", aunque tuvieran esas orejitas levemente puntiagudas. Estos tipos eran cualquier cosa menos afeminados rubios de pelo largo, Legolas se parecía más a los soldados de Shimaron que a los verdaderos elfos del bosque. Sus cabellos tenían variedad de tonos entre normales o colores llamativos al igual que los mazokus, al parecer las distintas familias dentro de la raza conservaban sus propias características. El peinado de moda debían ser las trencitas para los jóvenes, porque estos eran los que tenían el cabello más largo adornado con ellas o directamente toda la cabeza llena. Los dos hombres adultos mantenían un peinado de cabello corto.

— Es un placer volver a reunirnos su majestad. Si usted nos permitiera el atrevimiento nos gustaría volver a nuestros aposentos.

Gwendal se revolvió en su lugar, tendría que confiar en que el pequeño rey supiera manejar la situación. Yuuri lució preocupado ante la indirecta y enseguida intentó detener al grupo. — ¿Ha pasado algo malo? ¿Por qué quieren irse? Aun no hemos discutido acera del tratado de paz entre nuestros países, si se sintieron ofendidos por algo por favor vamos a discutirlo y estoy seguro de que podremos encontrarle una solución.

Los más jóvenes del grupo lucían apenados y algo incómodos de una manera muy inocente, los dos hombres mayores mantenían la calma, se miraron entre ellos y uno asintió invitando al líder a hablar.

— Nuestro pueblo ha vivido por generaciones inmerso dentro de nuestros bosques aislado del resto del mundo. Igualmente éramos felices, nos preocupábamos por cuidar la tierra donde nacimos y respetarla, y a su vez cuidarnos entre nosotros y respetarnos con nuestros hermanos. Nuestra gente ha aprendido desde pequeña como convivir unida en paz y armonía, pero al parecer esta tolerancia no es común en otras razas o países que hemos conocido. Todos fomentan la guerra, la desigualdad y el egocentrismo, nosotros no consideramos esos valores en nuestra filosofía sino que tratamos de vivir nuestras vidas individuales tan fervientemente como sea posible pero compartiendo todo lo que podamos dar positivamente con los demás. Nuestro pueblo ama a su gente, por eso hemos prosperado, la familia y los amigos son lo más importante que tenemos y cualquier Farreliano daría hasta la vida por la felicidad de ellos.

El hombre hizo una pausa mientras observaba al moreno como esperando alguna respuesta, pero él no entendía que se suponía que ese hombre esperaba de él. — No entiendo su punto.

— Señor, en todos nuestros intentos de llevar la paz a nuestro reino nos hemos hospedado en muchos países que consideramos una buena opción para mantener relaciones políticas. Pero de todos los lugares nunca nos habían recibido con tanta hospitalidad sincera en ninguno de ellos, los Mazokus al parecer han cambiado de lo que solíamos conocer. Aunque los considerásemos una raza similar en ciertos aspectos a la nuestra por sus valores para con la naturaleza habíamos desechado la idea de abrir nuestras puertas por estar poseídos por el espíritu de la guerra, nos apena decir que sus conductas sanguinarias nos llevaron a discriminarlos. Pero usted los ha devuelto a su camino, podemos ver que su alma es pura y bondadosa, no tiene dejos de oscuridad que la opaquen y eso ha sabido guiar hacia el camino correcto al resto de su gente. Pero…

El hombre hizo una pausa y observo al rey directamente a sus ojos.

— Nosotros nos sentimos en duda de un hombre que puede tratar de esa manera a su prometido. El respeto y el amor para mi pueblo y para mí lo es todo, la persona con la que compartimos la vida es la cual cuidamos y nos esforzamos por mantener feliz. Lamento decir que estamos cuestionando nuestra decisión acerca del tratado, nos gustaría tomar tiempo para pensar acerca de esto. Comprendemos sus buenas intenciones y sabemos respetar la vida privada, pero a su vez esta nos dice mucho acerca de un individuo y en este caso es de suma importancia para nuestra prosperidad en paz que lo analicemos con cuidado. Nosotros no somos el tipo de gente que solo se interesa en las apariencias, nuestro gobernante debe ser una persona de buena voluntad tanto para el pueblo como para su propia familia, no como muchos otros reyes que hemos visto simplemente aparentar piedad y buenas intenciones, pero que sus almas se encuentran podridas por dentro y ni siquiera respetan a sus esposas o esposos, hijos e hijas. Lamento mucho si esto representa una ofensa, sepa Señor que sabemos ver quien nos muestra solo una máscara adornada, y usted no lo hace. Pero igualmente nos gustaría meditar al respecto.

Yuuri se quedo sin palabras, y asintió ligeramente con la cabeza varias veces permitiéndole al grupo irse. Había mucho en que pensar.

* * *

Estuvo en su recamara comiéndose la cabeza durante algunas horas. El rubio no había dado señales de vida desde que se fue, y aunque el enojo le durase tanto como para no venir a la habitación hasta tarde sabia que volvería. Gwendal, Günter y Conrart no le habían dicho nada pero lo habían mirado con esa cara, su padrino en realidad se limito a preguntarle si quería hablar del tema, pero él se negó. Ahora hasta los elfos del bosque estaban de parte de Wolfram, aunque esto no era cuestión de bandos o quien tenía razón o no. Lo último que el rubio le había dicho era la verdad y el gran resumen de todo ese problema. Lo apreciaba como amigo y lo respetaba como persona y le reconocía todas las cosas que había enumerado, pero no lo quería como pareja y al rechazarlo estaba siendo totalmente egoísta y en cierta forma rechazando todo eso bueno por su condición física de ser un hombre.

¿Pero qué podía hacer? No le gustaba físicamente y no veía que con intentar algo pudiera bastar para cambiar de opinión. Se sentía seguro con que no estaba cómodo con un hombre, pese a que se había acostumbrado a compartir muchas cosas quedaba el tema principal, el sexo. Realmente no podía imaginar acostarse con un hombre y disfrutarlo, sea quien sea, le resultaba repugnante. Y por eso el tenía que dejar de lado que tan buena persona fuera Wolfram, que tanto lo quisiera, y hasta que según el propio destino era con quien más feliz seria, y rechazarlo.

Se sintió inquieto acerca de todo este tema y decidió volver al laboratorio. En la oscuridad la luz de la pantalla de la maquina era la única presente, se sentía como un adicto a los videojuegos el solo en ese lugar usando la consola. Ingreso todo tipo de variables cambiando su edad, las características, los mundos, información extra acerca de todo lo que se le pudo ocurrir. Hasta se invento que era un empresario de la Tierra que trabajaba en la bolsa de valores de New York y estaba casado. Pero el resultado siempre era el mismo.

WOLFRAM BIELEFELD

A veces variaba el titulo delante del nombre, pero siempre era lo mismo. Solo en una de todas las cosas que se invento le había tocado alguien más con un nombre muy extraño, pero para obtenerlo tendría que pensar como pasar a ser un lacayo de Cleopatra, y era un poco imposible. No importaba quien fuera, ni qué mundo, ni de que raza, ¿de alguna manera siempre terminaría con Wolfram?

Preocupado y con tantas cosas para filosofar en mente acerca del alma, la esencia, el sexo con el que uno nace y el amor, volvió a su cuarto y se acostó en su cama a dormir. La nebulosa lo fue atrayendo poco a poco hasta perder la conciencia.

Y entonces comenzó a soñar.

Continuara…

* * *

**-Fin del Prólogo-**

.

.

.

.

.


End file.
